


The Boyfriends

by BellaMorgan



Series: The Weddings [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bonding, Boyfriends, F/M, Family, HEA, M/M, Moving On, Terrible Parents, Tragedy, WONDERFUL FRIENDS, another wedding, happy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: Following ‘The Wedding’, Magnus and Alec have finally moved in together when tragedy hits the Lightwood family.





	1. The Morning

**Part I: The Morning**

Magnus came in cranking his neck from side to side, it was almost four-am and he should have been home nearly an hour and a half ago, but at two the bar was still hopping with people and from a sound business stance he decided to stay open an extra hour which meant he was later on getting home then he planned. Sometimes Alec would wait up for him, sometimes he wouldn’t. He knew tonight would be one of those nights when Alec did not wait up for him, since his work alarm would sound in the next few hours. 

Alec’s lease ran out a few months ago and instead of moving to a new place Magnus asked him to move in here. It was so hard not being able to see him all the time as they worked opposite shifts. At least this way they had some time together and he had Alec at home in his bed waiting for him every night. It was hard only having two nights off where he could see Alec, but living together helped. Alec would sometimes run home for lunch or to the bar if Magnus was there since he was there all the time lately.

Magnus slipped into their bedroom pushing his jacket from his shoulders as he went, throwing it on a chair as he went straight for the bed. It was starting to get a chill in the air and he wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with Alec’s warmth. New York was turning cold fast this year as September has barely started. 

Alec twisted at the sudden movement, “Magnus?”

“Yeah,” He pushed an arm under Alec’s neck to pull him to his chest, “go back to sleep.”

“What time is it?” He asked with a sleepy draw. 

Magnus settled into the bed with a sigh. Alec’s warmth did wonders to his being, “Late. I kept the bar open since the money was pouring in.”

Alec kissed Magnus’ chest where his head was laying, “I’m sorry.” He was slowly waking up at the feeling of Magnus being so near. Typically, he rolled back over and went straight to sleep, but not tonight. He ran his free hand, that wasn’t tucked under him, down Magnus’ still clothed chest to the waistband of his jeans. When he made it to the edge of his shirt, Alec came back up his bare skin, “You are cold.”

“It’s getting brisk outside.” Magnus ran a hand up and down Alec’s bare-skinned back while his other hand was gripped tight in his hair. 

Alec ran his hand back down to the waistband of Magnus’ jeans again, “Take this off.” He gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up as best he could while still fitted onto his side. 

“Alec-”

“Now.” Alec sat up, letting Magnus’ arms fall from him. He quickly straddled Magnus’ waist as the sheet pooled at their hips, “I want you.”

Magnus shimmed out of his shirt tossing it to the floor just over the side of their bed then his hands went to Alec’s hips which began to grind against his blue jean clad ones, “Alexander…”

“It’s been too long, I need you now.” He flattened himself to Magnus’ chest to take his mouth in a searing kiss swallowing their mixed moans of pleasure. Neither of them were going to be getting any sleep any time soon, which was perfectly okay by both of them. 

…

Alec sat the coffee on the kitchen island with a groan, he had just gotten back to sleep when his six-am alarm sounded, which meant it was time to get ready for work. The pain of crawling out of bed was at its maximum. He and Magnus had a very hot and heavy pounding and it just ended not ten minutes before his alarm sounded. Today was going to be a very long day at the library. Thankful, like Magnus, his job was practically next door and he could take his time getting ready if he needed to. And he defiantly needed a shower this morning since neither of them saw fit to clean up after their double ending. The sheets would need to be changed, but he was selfish and was leaving that up to Magnus who was still sleeping in them. 

“I told you to go back to sleep.” 

Speaking of Magnus, Alec looked up to their bedroom to see Magnus standing in the doorway in nothing but the pair of jeans he was wearing the night before. They were unbuttoned and hanging at his hips, threatening to fall at any moment. Alec prayed to any god that would listen to keep his resolve and not strip Magnus naked. 

“I’m aware.”

“Thank you for not going back to sleep.”

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Alec asked; drinking more of his coffee. 

Magnus nodded, “I’ll go back to bed when you leave. I’ve missed you.” He padded his way over to him with a growl. He backed Alec up to the counter and took his lips for a deep kiss. 

Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ neck and threaded the fingers from his other hand in Magnus’ hair. He kissed him back; opening up fully under him. He didn’t want to pull back, but he knew if they kept up this style of kissing he would call in sick to work and stay at home in bed with Magnus all day, “I’ve missed you too.” 

They lived together but their opposite shifts, Alec working days and Magnus working afternoons and nights meant they hardly spent time together. Magnus’ only days off were Mondays and sometimes Tuesdays. And this past week was a rare one for them. Alec had a conference that took him out of town from Monday morning to Tuesday morning and Magnus worked Tuesday night. It had been over a solid week since they saw each other not in passing when one was sleeping and it had been almost two weeks since they last had sex in any form. 

“Monday nights are going back to date nights. I can’t do this not seeing you everything.” Magnus spoke up, “A man has needs, damn it.” He winked to Alec to let him know he was joking on the last part. 

Alec grinned, “I agree. Monday nights are date nights.” They had gone away from that in the last few months since things came up with his siblings or the conference or Magnus’ work, “We need to remember to care for ourselves.”

“Will you wait up for me tonight?” He always hated asking, but he really wanted Alec to say yes. 

Alec pushed on Magnus with his hips, gripping his head and pulling on him, “Of course. I’ll nap after work.”

“Mmmhhm,” Magnus moaned; bringing his lips against Alec’s.

Alec grinned at the soft pressure, “I’ll make us something to eat. Sound good?” 

Magnus nodded, “Sounds amazing.”

Alec glanced at the clock off on the far wall; he had to leave, “Babe, I have to go.” He hated leaving his warm embrace. 

Magnus pulled back to meet Alec’s eyes. Alec had already pulled his arms and hands away from him, but he wasn’t ready to let go just yet, so he pushed Alec harder into the counter with his hips, “I love you. I know it’s hard not always seeing each other, but thank you for trying with me.”

Alec nodded, “I wouldn’t want to try with anyone else. I love you too.” He kissed Magnus lightly on the forehead, “This is our life and I wouldn’t trade it, hard or not.” He rolled his hips into Magnus’ with a grin, “I have to get to work now. I’ll see you tonight.”

Magnus finally pulled away from Alec, sporting a complete hard on with a sad smile, some mornings it was just so hard to watch him leave, “Have a good day, darling.”

Alec wiggled his eyebrows at Magnus as he made his way to the door, “You too, love you.” And with that, he was gone. 

Magnus stared after him for a moment before picking up his coffee mug and dumping the contents in the sink. He would have to go to bed now to get a few hours before he had to be up to get to work. Sebastian was opening the lunch service with the cook and he didn’t need to be in until one which would give him plenty of time to sleep, but he was suddenly inspired and pulled over a small notepad that Alec had kept on the kitchen island for lists to him with a pen. He quickly penned out a dirty note to Alec and then headed off to bed. 

Today was going to be very long. 

…

Magnus rolled himself into the bar almost an hour early for work, he hadn’t been able to sleep before or after changing the sheets. 

“You look like hell,” Ragnor called from his usual place at the bar. 

Magnus glanced up at his best friend with a frown, “Couldn’t sleep. So I sort of feel like hell.” He came around the bar but didn’t move further than standing in front of his best friend. 

“Everything okay?” Ragnor popped a fry in his mouth and began munching away at his lunch. 

They had known each other since their ward of the state days and stayed close ever since. They went to the same college together and even went into business of opening the bar together until Magnus could afford to buy him out to become the sole owner. Ragnor had opened another company that he devoted all of his time on the other side of the city but still managed to come in for lunch or dinner at least once a week if not more. 

“Yeah, just-” Magnus stopped himself when a yawn hit him, “Sorry, I stayed open late last night and then Alec woke up when I got home and we hadn’t seen each other in so long. We stayed awake until he left for work, but then I just couldn’t sleep.”

Ragnor pointed at him with a french fry in his hand, “You need a night off with the boyfriend.”

“I know, but since Livie quit last month, I haven’t had the time. I’ve got interviews next Monday, but then training and all that. It’s going to be a while before that happens.” Magnus went for a cup of coffee and smiled at Sebastian who met him halfway with one. He greeted his second in charge with a smile and thanks, “Alec understands.”

“Is that why he’s staying up to have sex with his boyfriend when you both should be sleeping before his workday?” He asked; digging into his burger.

Magnus glared at him, “For your information, we would have done that anyway.” He dropped his glare, “Besides, you and Catarina do it all the time with her nursing schedule, you should be nice to my pain.”

“I am.” Ragnor grinned, “Which is why I’m going to say what I am next. She’s working nights for the next week so call me if you want me to come in for a bit and cover.”

Magnus sighed. That actually sounded amazing, “Let me ask Alec which night works and get back to you.”

“Wow, you are just accepting like that.” Ragnor dropped his burger back to his plate, “Usually it’s a fight for you to let anyone help you. You must love this boy. You wouldn’t even accept my help when Camille wanted date nights.” He reached over the bar to put his hand on Magnus’ forehead, “You sure you don’t need a doctor?”

Magnus smacked his hand away, “For your information, again, yes I really love Alec. He might be young, but he’s not a boy. I have never felt anything for anybody like I do for Alec. He’s worked so hard for everything in his life even though his mother wanted him to be the rich nothing like them. He’s only missed work when he flew to Max’s family weekend. He calls or texts all of his siblings almost every day. He makes sure to facetime Max, at the same time every Sunday, no matter what. If I ask him to wait up for me, he does it, it doesn’t matter that he’s worked all day and is exhausted.”

Ragnor smiled, “I’m really happy you met each other. After Camille, I thought you were going to follow through on your threat of never falling in love again.” He glanced at his watch, “I have to get going, but call me, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Go.” Magnus grinned at him, now that he was thinking of all the good deeds Alec did for anyone. 

Alec had two living parents, yet, he was still the one who took care of his siblings all the time. He went out for family weekend when Max’s school allowed it. Jace and the others couldn’t get off work the same as he could, but there was no excuse of why their parents couldn’t go. But Alec went just the same. The one and only fight they ever got into was when he made plans for them on a Sunday and got made when Alec left early to call Max. It was stupid on his part, but Magnus didn’t understand at the time. It was a mistake they never made with each other ever again. Magnus loved Alec and the love he shared for his family.


	2. The Accident

**Part II: The Accident**

Alec stepped out of work with a frown, “Do I even want to know?” He was exhausted and honestly, didn’t want to know, but felt like he should ask anyway.

Izzy grinned, “I was in this part of the city shopping and since it was the end of the day I thought I would stop by.” She went forward and lopped her arm in his, “I got wine.” She raised her elbow to show off the canvas tote bag hanging there, “It’s been since before my wedding since we have just a moment the two of us, big brother. Drink with me.”

Alec nodded, “Let’s go.” He had never in his life been able to tell his siblings no, let alone Izzy, his baby sister. Besides, she had wine and it had been a long day that was going to turn even longer because Magnus wouldn’t be home until much later, “You okay with walking?” He noticed she was much closer to his height which meant some insane pair of heels he didn’t want to see.

“Yep, it’s not far.” She let him lead her off to his place, the loft he shared with Magnus, “Mom had the nerve to ask me if I should be drinking while trying to get pregnant. I told her I’m not trying. Right now sex is for fun.”

“Isabelle!” Alec grinned, “Good for you.”

“I’m twenty-one. I just got the ability to drink legally. Why would I stop that for a baby?” She kept in pace with him for being in four-inch heels, “I’m too young for a baby. I haven’t finished school and neither has Simon. I refuse to put my kids with a nanny just because we have the money to do so.” 

Alec nodded and reached out to hold open the side door to their building as well as swapping his key card to unlock it. The front entrance was open all the time with a staff member, but it was faster through this door. The loft was on the fifth floor, so he took her down the hallway to the elevators. The elevators were surprisingly fast for the old building and they made it up to his floor in what seemed like seconds, “I agree. You need to finish school first.”

“Yes, then I want an internship, which how can I do that with a baby.” She went on, “I don’t want to be a rich, stay-at-home mom just because that’s what she wants from me. I want a career and Simon does too. We want to establish a life together before we bring another human being into it.”

Alec nodded while pushing her inside his apartment, “Magnus is working, so it’s just us.” He went over for two wine glasses to put on the kitchen island when he heard Izzy laughing. 

“You guys are cute.” She said between her light giggles. 

“Huh?” He turned around to see her pointing at a small piece of paper laying on the island that he had not seen when he left earlier that morning. He picked it up and blushed, “Shut up.” He tucked the note in his back pants pocket. 

“I knew Magnus was older, but I didn’t know he liked to be called ‘daddy’.” She giggled, pulling the wine from her canvas tote to hand over to Alec. 

“He doesn’t.” Alec blushed deepened, “Please stop.” He went about filling their glasses, hoping she would let the matter drop. He wasn’t an over-sharer when he came to his relationship with Magnus and he wanted to keep it that way. What he and Magnus did in their private time was between them, no matter how many times his siblings teased him. He knew that came with the area of Magnus being his first boyfriend, but he was far from a virgin and his siblings knew better than to ask in the past, but Magnus was different. His siblings never stopped wanting to know more and some days it drove him crazy.

Izzy took her glass, “You are as red as this wine.” She pointed out to him. 

“You know I don’t like to share that side of our relationship.” He ducked his head to look at his wine and not his sister, “It’s private.”

She giggled, “Yes, but you have to know we are never going to stop asking.”

“You guys are gross.” He went around the island to the couch, hoping Izzy just got the picture to drop the conversation, but that was not how his sister rolled. 

“It’s not like we want the details, but a few things would be nice. You kept him so secretive in the beginning.” Izzy did get the hint to join him on the couch, “But you literally brought this man to my wedding and then you kept him private.” She sat her glass down to be able to focus on her brother, “You’ve been together almost a year and we hardly know anything about his family. I mean he owns a killer bar and has great taste in men, but does he have any siblings.” She went on, “I know mom and dad only care about the money so you held things closed hold but what about the rest of us who really care?”

Alec sighed, “I know, okay, I know. I just don’t know what I’m really doing.”

“You love him?”

“Yes, of course,” Alec grinned at the memory, “We were actually sitting on this very couch when we said it for the first time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it was right before I moved in, I was trying to decide if I wanted to go into another six-month lease or find another apartment. It was late and I tried to stay up for Magnus but I guess the bar was full that night and Magnus kept it open a little later than normal which he does from time to time and I couldn’t stay awake any longer. I fell asleep here while watching something on my phone. When I woke up, it was to Magnus sitting on the couch playing with my hair. I just said the words, because he looked so amazing with his smile and I couldn’t stop myself. His hand froze in my hair and I thought I said something wrong when he said it back and asked me to move in with him.” Alec smiled at the memory, then they made love on the couch, but he wasn’t going to tell his sister that part. It was also the first time they had sex without protection as earlier in the week they had gone together to get tested, but hadn’t seen each other since. He defiantly wasn’t going to share that with his sister. 

Izzy grinned, “See that’s the type of stuff I want to hear.” She picked up her glad to take another sip. 

“Do you want to order in or are you not sticking around?” He quickly changed the topic before his ears turned red from the memory of the rest of their evening. 

“I’m not stick-” She paused when her phone rang, “I better get this, mom has called me three times in the last hour.” She sighed, “Hello, mother-” she stopped for just a moment, “What? Mom, slow down.”

Alec frowned at her, putting his glass down on the coffee table. He took hers out of her hand when she started to shake, “Iz, what’s up?”

She nodded into the line and looked at Alec, all the color draining from her face, “Alec, Max-” She reached for him then, curling herself into his side with a cry.

…

“Magnus?” Sebastian nudged the man with his elbow to get his attention before nodding towards the entrance of the bar, where his boyfriend Alec stood, “He doesn’t look okay.”

Magnus looked up from the crowded bar in front of him to where Sebastian wanted him to look, right at Alec. He knew the second he did, there was something wrong. Alec had a deep frown on his face and his shirt was wrinkled in the front as if someone had latched onto him and didn’t let go for hours. His hair was messier than usual going in all different directions. Alec slowly made his way to the bar opening leading to the back where he was standing. Magnus found himself moving in that direction without thought, leaving his clients just staring after them. He knew one of them had yelled for him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Alec, he didn’t know what was happening something was. Something was wrong and his heart was racing at the sight of Alec’s tormented look.

“Magnu-” Alec stopped with a cough, “I didn’t- I didn’t know-” He reached an arm out and gripped Magnus’ upper arm to steady himself, “I-”

“Alec, what’s wrong?” He pulled on Alec to get him closer. He twisted to lean his boyfriend up against the bar to steady him, “What is it?” He could see the crowded room behind Alec, but his focus never left his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t-” Alec cut himself off again, “I needed you.”

“What’s wrong, Alec?” Magnus tried again, but he only got tears. He looked at Sebastian who was drowning in orders, “Alec?”

“Max’s dead.”

The words where a mere whisper, but Magnus heard them loud and clear as if no one had been speaking as if they were not standing in a crowded bar. The bar seemed to go deadly silent around them even as the music and clients continued on. Magnus let his eyes roam over Alec for confirmation that this wasn’t some sick joke. 

“Max’s dead.” Alec repeated, “I don’t know where else to go.”

“Oh my god,” Magnus pulled Alec into a hug, forcing Alec to rest against him, “Sebastian,” Magnus called out to him, “Call Ragnor. Tell him I need an emergency backup.” He looked down to Alec, “Come on, into my office.” He pushed on Alec to get him moving to head towards his office, “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” 

Sebastian stared at them but nodded, dragging his cell from his back pocket, he could imagine what Alec was going through, “Ragnor-” The noise of the crowd swallowed the rest of his words.

It took Magnus a couple of pushes to get Alec moving where he wanted him to go. He finally had to take the lead to get through the crowd of people, Alec wasn’t in the right mind, and he couldn’t get his way through the crowd fast enough for Magnus’ liking. Magnus shuttered at the cool air of the office mixed with the words floating in his head. Max was dead. What did that even mean? He couldn’t figure out what his brain wanted him to figure out. He felt his phone buzzing on the top of his desk and he reached for it. It was Ragnor. He quickly answered it, “Yes, I need you down here, right now. No jokes.” He hung up on his best friend because he could hear the laughing on the other end and he needed Ragnor to know this was serious and sadly hanging up on him would get through to him faster than explaining. It was then he saw the missed calls and text messages from Alec and oddly one from Camille. He set his phone down and focused back on Alec who was sitting on the love seat just staring ahead. 

“Alec, talk to me. What happened?” Magnus knelt down on the floor in front of him, “Baby, what’s going on?” He ran a hand through Alec’s hair to push it from his eyes with the hope that Alec would finally focus on him. 

Alec looked over Magnus’ face, focusing like Magnus wanted him to, “He was running in gym class and tripped. He hit his head, but-” He let the tears come back full force, “-but, but, they said he was fine and sent him to his room to seat out of the last class of the day.” He bowed his head into Magnus’ shoulder and let the tears just run down his face, “I guess he got light headed and fell again on the way to his room and it was near some stairs.” He choked up on the words, “-and went down-” 

“Oh my god,” Magnus launched himself up onto the love seat to sit next to Alec and let him cry. He didn’t need to hear anymore. The picture he painted was enough. 

“He’s dead, Magnus,” Alec grasped against him, “My baby brother is dead.”

“I know,” Magnus rubbed his back, “I know.” He whispered. He didn’t know what else to say as he couldn’t say it was okay, because he didn’t think it was okay. A freak accident had taken the life of Alec’s little brother, how was that okay. He tugged Alec to him as close as he could get as Alec let the sobs wreck his body. He twisted to press Alec against the corner of the sofa; trapping him behind his body heat and the sofa.

He didn’t know how long they sat there like that, Alec’s sobs quieted down to light tears and Magnus rubbing his back and murmuring to him once in a while. He didn’t know what to say so he settled for ‘I love you’ as that’s all he could think that would bring his boyfriend any ease. 

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened just a hair and Ragnor stuck his head in, “Hey,” he whispered to them, “Can I come in?”

Magnus looked at Alec, but Alec just stared off at the far wall, so Magnus nodded, “Yeah.”

Ragnor only edged himself in a few steps; leaving the door cracked open and the noise filtering in. “It’s slowed down for a minute so I thought I would come tell you Sebastian told me about what happened and to go home.”

“Are you sure you can stay?” Magnus asked, he felt Alec pull away from him, but he kept his eyes on Ragnor to be able to read his friend. 

He nodded, “Yeah, we just talked about this a few hours ago. I’ve got the bar. Take the kid home, he needs you.”

“Thank you, Ragnor.” Magnus spoke softly. 

Alec stood up quickly then, “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t.” Ragnor moved fast to stand in front of Alec, “Hey, you need Magnus. I got the bar. Don’t worry about it. That’s what friends are for.” He put his hands on Alec’s shoulders with a soft, sad smile, “I called Catarina. She’s at the hospital for a night shift, but I’m sure she’ll be around in the morning to check up on you with food.” He moved a hand to Alec’s cheek, “She has a real soft spot for you kid.”

Magnus stood up and pulled Alec into his side, “Thank you Ragnor.”

He nodded and turned to leave, but in an instant, he was back to facing them, “I’ve been an orphan my entire life. I don’t know the meaning of loss because I’ve never lost anyone, but I’m truly sorry for your loss. Magnus has told me how great of a kid Max is. If you need anything. Catarina and I are always here for you.” Without another word or confirmation, Ragnor was gone and the office door closed behind him. 

Magnus watched him go with a sad smile, Ragnor wasn’t one to get emotional so it took a lot to see him that way. 

Alec twisted and buried his face in Magnus’ neck, “I didn’t think. I just came.”

“Don’t you dare say sorry.” Magnus whispered; circling his arms around Alec’s waist, “You have nothing to be sorry for. I would have closed down the bar if I had to. You are worth it. You need me and that’s all that matters.” He continued in a soft whispered voice. 

“What am I going to do?” Alec kept his voice low as if that would help answer the questions he had, “What do I do?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out.” Magnus squeezed Alec to him, “Are you ready to go home? Do you need to go somewhere else?”

“Home.” Alec whispered, “Just take me home.” He felt the tears; then, they were intense and never-ending.


	3. The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some triggering words in this part. I’m sorry, normally I would never say these words. However, you’ll see. Thank you all for the kind words, these chapters were very hard to write due to personal reasons. – BM

**Part III: The Funeral**

It has been almost a week since the freak accident that claimed his brother’s life and here he stood with his hand firmly gripped in Magnus’, staring down the aisle at the small white coffin at the other end. It was a closed coffin and Alec didn’t ask any questions as to why, he was terrified of the answer, and didn’t want those words to be in his mind. He didn’t think to have those memories burned into his brain. 

Izzy was sitting with Simon towards the front of the room cradled in his arms, sobs wracking her body, while he just held on tight. Jace and Clary were in the row behind them. Jace had one arm around Clary and the other on Izzy’s shoulder. His mother was in the very front row of the view room just staring ahead. He couldn’t tell if she was crying or not, but it didn’t look like it. His father was nowhere in sight, but the room was almost filled with mourners. Most of them Alec didn’t know, but he assumed they were friends of his parents. 

The funeral was set to begin in an hour, but Alec couldn’t seem to move from the back of the room since they arrived twenty-minutes earlier. He facetimed with Max every Sunday, but they texted every day, except that Friday. Alec was exhausted and work was taking its toll with little sleep and he had not made it to his phone yet to text him. He missed his chance to tell his brother he loved him one last time and his thoughts had not swayed from that knowledge. 

Magnus squeezed his hand, again, “Alec, let’s go see to your siblings.” He was gentle in his speech, as gentle but firm as he could be to get Alec moving. He had been doing a lot of that over the last week; being gentle but firm to get Alec moving. He didn’t mind being that person, it gave him something to do, and allowed him to not think about the little boy he would never see again.

Alec nodded but didn’t move. 

“Baby,” Magnus tried again, “Come on, you need each other right now.”

“I need you.” Alec whispered choking on the raw feelings in him. 

Magnus released Alec’s hand and pulled him into a side hug, “And you have me, forever.”

They were broken from their moment by a voice calling to them. 

“Alexander.” His mother’s voice rang out in the room. 

Alec glanced up to see her twisted in her seat facing him with streaks down her face. He stepped out of Magnus’ hold to make his way up the aisle to the front. He kept his eyes on his mother. When he finally made it to the front, he took a seat next to her and sighed as she falls into his arms with renewed sobs. He felt Magnus sit behind him and place a hand on his shoulder for just a moment of reassurance before moving. He knew Magnus would check on his siblings for him, he was well in that knowledge that Magnus would be there for them when he couldn’t. 

Magnus did make his way over to Simon, Izzy, Clary, and Jace. He sat next to Izzy and wrapped an arm around the back of her chair to offer whatever support he could. Alec’s parents were not fans of him being gay and he did not want to cause a scene by hugging Alec while he was supporting his mother. That wouldn’t do well for anyone at the moment so he choose to sit where he knew Alec would want him. 

“Oh, Magnus,” Izzy sighed into her sobs, she leaned away from her husband into his side.

Magnus wrapped his arm around her shoulders when Simon moved away, mentioning he needed to use the restroom. Jace spoke of going with him and Clary moved up a row to sit on the other side of Izzy, “I’m sorry.”

They both seemed to robot nod, not really seeing or feeling the motion; he could tell. 

…

Magnus sat at the table with his hand on Alec’s thigh under the table, he would squeeze him every few minutes to remind Alec he was there for him. They had returned to the Lightwood Estate after the burial. They were at the dining room table with Jace and Clary at the other end. Izzy had gone up to her room with Simon. Their mother had also retired to her room. There were a few family friends milling around the house, but the odd fixture was Robert Lightwood. 

Robert had a drink in his hand at the viewing; when he showed up towards the end. He had a new drink in his hand at the grave site. And he currently had his third drink since returning to the house. Magnus wasn’t one to judge since everyone dealt with grief in their own way, but Robert was getting to the point that he was falling over drunk before they even made it to the grave site. Magnus knew when a man had hit his limit and Robert hit his hours ago.

Alec sighed; he locked eyes with Jace and nodded in the direction of the doorway, the place that Robert had just entered. They had both lived with Robert enough to know when he got drunk, he got loose-lipped and Alec was his favorite to give a tongue lashing to. Alec prayed that today would be different, but his father was in rare form, and it seemed that Max’s death would change nothing to his father. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the last to carry on the Lightwood name.” Robert laughed, a hard laugh which portrayed he meant it as anything, but funny, “I mean I guess not. Fags cannot carry on names, now can they.”

Alec felt Magnus stiffen next to him; he went straight as a board in his chair, himself, “Dad, please, not today.” He hushed his voice so he could be heard, but not overly loud. 

“Dad,” Jace stood up, dropping Clary’s hand, “Let’s go upstairs.”

“No,” Robert yelled, “This is my house, and I will- will decide when I go-” He slurred every other word making it hard to understand, but the meaning was clear.

Jace sighed, “Dad, we just buried Max.”

“Yes!” He bellowed, “My hope. My dreams. My name. Dead.”

Alec glanced down. He was resting his hand on top of Magnus’ hand on his leg, but he felt the need to remove his hand, even if no one could see it but them, “I’m sorry,” he whispered to Magnus. This was his normal, but he had never exposed Magnus to this side of his parents yet. He had been lucky until this moment, “I’m sorry,” He spoke a little louder. Alec stood up then with such force that the orient chair he had been sitting in fell back and crashing against the floor, “Yes, your hope is dead and you're left with a fag. Tough shit.” Alec looked to his father with fury in his eyes. He had never stood up to his father before, today was not the day to mess with him. 

“How dare you speak to me that way?” Robert stepped up, but Jace moved quickly to cut him off. 

“How dare you?” Alec yelled back. He was aware of Magnus standing up, but that didn’t stop him, “You are a worthless shit for a father. The hardest decision you have ever made was which boarding school to ship us off to or what summer nanny would keep us out of your hair long enough so you could drink yourself stupid. Kinda like you are right now.”

“Get out of my house!” Robert yelled around Jace, who was still standing in front of him. 

Alec shook his head, “This isn’t your house. You haven’t worked a day in your life to earn this house. You drink and party grandfather’s money away.”

“Out.”

“With pleasure, you fucking asshat.” Alec yelled back at him before storming off. He heard Magnus calling out his name, but he didn’t stop; he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t be in these walls any longer. He didn’t belong here. He hated this house and everything that it meant in the Lightwood name. He felt the tears coming to him then, but he couldn’t stop those either. His baby brother was dead and his father called him out then threw him out.

“Alec, wait.” 

Magnus finally caught up to him, grabbing his arm, and pulling him to a stop as he reached the front door. The bright sun was blinding through the glass of the doors which seemed odd to him. Shouldn’t it have been raining? In the movies, it’s always raining when there is a tragic death. Why couldn’t Max have a thunderstorm to fit the mood of the day? Why did there have to be a bright, cloudless day? 

“Why is there no rain?” Alec whipped around to face Magnus. He came front and center to his boyfriend, his brother, and his future-sister-in-law, “It should be raining. Why is there sunshine?” He knew his voice was getting louder with each sentence, but he couldn’t stop himself. The tears. The sun. His father. All of it was bearing down on his soul and crushing him, “Where are the clouds?”

Magnus pulled Alec to him in a crushing hug, “Oh, Alec,” he let his own tears fall then. He had only met Max a handful of times as his boarding school was year round, but that was all it took to know the boy was special and he held a special place in Alec’s heart. Max could have been Alec’s son over being his little brother. His heart was breaking for his boyfriend, “Let’s go home.” He whispered to him and his only response was a slight nod. 

Magnus looked over to Jace and Clary, “Sor-”

“Don’t.” Jace was firm in his tone, “Neither of you did anything wrong.”

Clary nodded, “We are going to collect Izzy and Simon and head out as well. If Alec isn’t welcome in this house, then we’re not staying either.”

“Come by the loft,” Alec spoke up, “We can order Max’s favorite pizza and have our own sibling-” he couldn’t finish his sentence and no one expected him too. 

“We’ll be there.” Jace nodded to them. 

Magnus tugged on Alec then to get him walking. He didn’t really want to be in that house any longer then he had to. He would rather go back to the loft where they could get pizza and booze and really send Max off in their sibling style. Not in the stiff manner that meant nothing to Max or any of them. This was showy and stuffy and not good for Alec or his siblings. This wouldn’t help anyone grief and Magnus hated the thick air he was forced to breathe. 

Once they were outside he took the keys from Alec and forced him in the passenger side of his car, typically Alec would never give up the reigns to his car, but today he had no choice. Alec wasn’t in the right frame of mine to drive and Magnus wasn’t willing to risk their lives. He rolled the windows down and let the air blow through their hair as he took the backroads home. He made sure to send Jace a text at the first stop light to him know he was going to spend a little extra time on the drive home. The regular two hours would be three or four, but he wanted Alec to have the time to breathe the clear air. Clean out his mind from his father’s hate-filled, harmful speech. Alec was young and needed better in his life. 

This was the moment Magnus felt blessed to be the one in his life. To show him the love and support in his times of trouble. 

…

Magnus sat up against the headboard listening as Alec’s light snores filled their dark bedroom. It was almost three in the morning and about his time to sleep, he was anything but tired. They had returned home around the same time Jace and the others showed up. He ordered the group pizza and stayed closed to Alec’s side while the siblings talked. They talked about Max, their parents, and life in general. They laughed and cried. Magnus stayed silent for most of the time unless he had a question or two. 

He let out a few internal sighs of relief as Alec loosen up more and more. The grieving process would be long and hard with no timeline, but he seemed to calm down from the morning’s events and that was important. Magnus would have to return to work tomorrow and he felt better knowing that Alec had loosened up, just a little. Alec wouldn’t be going back to work for a few more days yet, which seemed like an even better idea after this morning’s ordeal. 

He wanted to play with Alec’s hair, but he was afraid to wake him. Alec just got to sleep an hour ago and Magnus knew he needed it. He didn’t take any time off before the funeral and he didn’t sleep much. Alec was running on steam and there wasn’t anything Magnus could do for him. 

“Magnus?”

Magnus smiled at the soft sound of Alec’s voice calling his name, “Hey, baby, I’m right here.”

Alec twisted to eye Magnus, who finally ran his hands through Alec’s hair like he had wanted to, “Come here.” He whispered as he reached out a hand to tug on Magnus’ nightshirt. Magnus moved down the bed to be laying next to him. Alec fitted himself against Magnus’ chest, “Thank you for today. You are amazing to me.”

“I’ll do anything for you.” Magnus whispered against Alec’s forehead with a light kiss, “It’s hard right now, but time will make it better.”

“I trust you.”

Magnus moved to get his arm under Alec to draw him in closer, “Go to sleep, I’m right now.” Alec nodded into a yawn and burrowed himself into Magnus as deep as he could, “I love you.” Magnus heard Alec speak, but couldn’t make out the words as Alec was already half asleep. It didn’t take long for Magnus to follow Alec into darkness.


	4. The Return to LIfe

**Part IV: The Return to Life**

Magnus smiled as Alec took a seat in his usual spot at the bar, “Hey, babe,” He leaned over the bar for a quick kiss. It was Wednesday and school was in session so the crowd was busy even at the dinner hour, it was just before the happy hour specials were set to begin, “How was your first day back?”

“Long, but I had a lot to do.” Alec tried for a smile; it was tight and didn’t reach his eyes. “I didn’t feel like cooking.”

“Well, you came to the right place.” Ragnor smirked as he took a seat next to Alec, “Hey, kid, how are you doing?”

Alec frowned at him, “I wish you would stop calling me kid. You are the same age as my boyfriend and it’s weird.” He ignored his question because he wasn’t okay and he didn’t want to take about it, “-I mean really weird.”

Catarina laughed at him, taking a seat on his other side, “I think we all had the same idea about dinner.” She leaned over and kissed Alec on the side of the head before leaning over the bar and meeting Magnus half way for a cheek kiss, “I want a burger with extra bacon. What about you, kid?” She asked with a small giggled. 

Magnus grinned to play it off, hoping that Alec was okay with the banter going around him, “Trust me, he’s no kid.”

“You called him a kid when you spoke to me about him for the first time.” Ragnor pointed out, earning him a glare from Magnus and Magnus a glare from Alec. 

Alec sighed as he relaxed his glare, “Look, I know I’m young, but I’m wise for my age.” His comment earned him a laugh from the three friends and earned Magnus another glare, “Keep it up, boyfriend, and you can sleep on the couch.”

“Alright, alright, alright,” Magnus smirked, “The usual for each of you?” He questioned; and took off for the kitchen after getting their nods of approval. He turned back in time to see Catarina wrap an arm around Alec’s shoulders and tug his head to rest on her while she spoke softly to him. He had to stop myself from going back over to them. He knew his boyfriend was in good hands, but he also didn’t want them to overcrowd him.

Alec sighed at the feeling of being on Catarina’s shoulders. 

“Be thankful Magnus and I are not jealous men,” Ragnor whispered to anyone who would listen. 

“Oh shut up you.” Catarina called to her husband, “Alec needs our love and support during this trying time, not your stupid jokes.” She pushed Alec so he was righted again, but twisted him so they were looking at each other, “You listen to me if you need anything- anything at all- you call me. Don’t listen to the idiot behind you.” She nodded and messed with his hair as he nodded back at her, “Good, now tell me, how was your first day back at work?”

Alec quirked an eye as Magnus choose that moment to return to them with their drinks, “Does he tell you guys everything?”

“Not everything.” Catarina spoke at the same time that Ragnor said, “Yes.”

Magnus shook his head, “No, I do not.” He pushed Alec water with lemon, “Just some things. Catarina’s been worried about you.”

“Hey!” Ragnor called out, but no one responded to him. 

Alec nodded, “It was hard, but I had enough to stay busy so it wasn’t terrible.” He sipped his water, “I had to go back at some point and grief is going to take its time.” He pushed at the water, “Nothing stronger?”

“No,” Magnus answered, “I know you. You haven’t eaten yet.” He leaned over for a kiss, “We’re too busy for me to stay and chat, but I’ll get you booze after you eat.” With that, he was gone. They were busy and he couldn’t leave his new bartender alone, she had the experience, but he still couldn’t do that to her. 

“Awe, that’s adorable.” Catarina grinned, “-to be honest, it’s been years, like a good ten years, since I’ve seen him act that way for anyone.”

“-And even that was short lived.” Ragnor added, “He really loves you, kid.”

Letting the kid comment slide, Alec nodded, “I know. I really love him too. He’s been so important to me the last almost year we’ve been together, but the last week and a half-” He gave a sad sigh, “I don’t know what I would have done without him. I don’t think I would have gotten out of bed. My little brother was so important to me and Magnus just gets that. He always got that. I don’t know if Magnus understands how important he has become to me.”

“Well, if you haven’t told him, then maybe you should.” Catarina nudged Alec with her shoulder. 

“Growing up in the system is hard. I never knew my parents, they gave me up when I was two, but Magnus-” Ragnor stopped for a breath, “-he knew his mother, step-father, and then his father. All of them were not so nice. He knows when people are good people and he knows you, Alec. He doesn’t give his heart away easily and he gave it to you as you gave it to him.”

“You guys are adorable together,” Catarina spoke up.

“I never thought I would meet someone like him, someone that would complete me. It all happened so fast, so instantaneously.” Alec grinned. 

No one heard Magnus come back over to them, “But he was sitting in that very spot, nursing the same beer for over two hours.” Magnus grinned, “It was love at first sight.”

Alec laughed. 

It took Magnus by surprise; it was the first real laugh he heard from Alec since before Max’s death. He heard him laugh the other night, but it was a forced laugh, nothing like this one, “What? You don’t believe me?”

“No, I believe you.” Alec sighed with content this time, “I just thought I was alone in that feeling.”

That got a laugh from all them at the shocked look on Magnus’ face. It didn’t take him long before he came around the bar, twisted Alec on his stool, and planted his lips roughly on his boyfriend’s. Alec tilted his head back to match Magnus’ mood and pressure. It was a real kiss and a first for them in weeks. Alec knew Magnus was keeping things light for him, and he loved him even more for it.

It was the noise that broke them apart. The catcalls and the whistles from the crowd around them that told them; wrong place, wrong time. Magnus pulled back with a sincere promise in his eyes that read ‘later,’

“Alright enough, foods up,” Ragnor called out to them as the new bartender put their plates down in front of them. 

Alec licked his lips and twisted back on his stool to face his food. He decided he was going to go home after dinner and nap so he could wake himself up before Magnus got home. He had been neglecting his boyfriend lately, all with good cause, but tonight when Magnus got home from work he was going to make it up to him. He was going to show Magnus how much he really meant to him and all the thanks for everything over the last few weeks. 

…

It was nearly one-am and the bar was beginning to slow down so Magnus was able to begin the nightly shut down. The beginning of the week was always slow when it came to closing time as kids from the local campus usually had early classes, however, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights made up for the business that he paid all his bills on just those nights alone. 

He had to remind himself not to groan when the door opened to signal a new client coming in for a drink. He was technically still open for another hour and he needed to act like it, no matter how much he wanted to get home to Alec. That kiss they shared earlier was enough to spark the flame and keep him going until the end of the night. It was hard to keep his kisses light when he just wanted to devour his boyfriend to try and remove all of his pain.

“Hello, Magnus.” The feminine voice called to him. 

He didn’t hold back his groan at the sound of that voice, “What do you want?”

“Is that any way to treat a lost love?”

“Can it stay lost?” He quested looking at her. 

“I’d like my usual.” She spoke ignoring his comment.

He shook his head, “You’re not welcome here. There’s even a sign at all the registers not to serve you.” When she gave him an odd look, he had to prove his point, “Maia, come here for a second,” He called his other bartender over. When she got there, he sighed, “Tell me the name on the sign by the register of who not to serve?”

“Camille Belcourt.” Maia spoke without a second thought. 

“Thanks, honey, you can go back to your side.” He nodded at her with a smile, “See, you’re not welcome here.”

“That’s bullshit.” Camille ground out.

“My bar, my rules.” Magnus shrugged, “You can sit there all you want, but we close in forty-five minutes and you won’t be served a drop to drink or any food to eat.” He stared her down. 

“I miss you.” She whispered, “I saw Catarina and Ragnor last week and they were laughing, and I missed the four of us being together.” She gave him a smile. 

Magnus sighed at her poor excuse for a smile. He used to love her timid smiles, they held such a hope for the future, for their future. But that was long gone. It went out the window when he caught her in bed with her boss; and not just any bed, their bed. He moved out to his current loft apartment and never looked back. Their relationship was tearing at the seams and the breaking point was watching her moan another man’s name. Magnus knew something was going on and Camille always claimed they were just business trips that meant nothing. She used to yell and scream that his jealousy was going to be their end. Turns out her spread eagle legs were their end. 

“I’m in a loving, committed relationship. I don’t miss you.” He pointed towards the door, “You remember your way out.”

“You think that boy toy will ever satisfy you the same way I could?” She sneered at him, “He has nothing on me. Nothing on our love.”

“You’re right.” Magnus stated, “He has nothing on our love. Our love was painful. It hurt. It was like being stabbed in the chest repeatedly. Alec is nothing like that. He loves me and takes care of me like a real relationship should. He goes out of his way to do things for me without making me feel bad about us. I love him like I’ve never loved anyone in my life and I will never go back. I will never go back to you.” He threw the towel he had hanging over his shoulder on the bar, “See yourself to the door in the next minute or I’m calling the cops to have you thrown out.” He hissed at her and turned his back on her to begin the rest of his shut down for the night. 

He waited a solid five minutes, or what he hoped was five minutes, before turning back around to see if she had actually listened to his advice and left. She had. He took a giant sigh of relief. He had not seen Camille since before Alec walked into his bar and seeing her again through him for a small loop. They broke up almost four years ago, but seeing her still did a number on him, they had almost ten years of history. He wanted to bring his phone out and call Ragnor out for not telling him about Camille, but a part of him sensed that Ragnor didn’t know Camille had seen them.

He quickly closed down as much of the bar as possible and waited for the last few guys to close out their checks so they could really finish up. He needed to get home and get in the arms of Alec. He knew that would be the moment he felt safe and sound, and that is what he needed. 

Magnus and Maia quickly closed down the bar and headed for the street when the sight just outside the bar doors made him catch his breath. 

“Care for an escort home?”

Maia grinned at Magnus and waved her goodbye as she headed off to her parked car down the street. 

Magnus usually would have watched her go, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him, “Alec.” He whispered the name into the chilly air. 

Alec held out his hand with a soft smile, “Magnus.” He whispered back, “Thank you for everything. It’s going to be rough for a while and I wanted to just say thank you.”

Magnus smiled, “Oh god, I love you.” He took Alec’s outstretched hand in his, “I needed this. I needed you right now and here you are.”

“Everything okay?” Alec asked. 

“Camille came into the bar tonight and it’s never easy seeing her.” He sighed, “We have a long history and a horrible breakup. I was just thinking about how much I needed you and here you are.” He gave Alec a huge smile, “How did you know I needed you?”

Alec listened to every word Magnus said with a sigh, “I just- I just wanted to show you how much I love you by being here for you.”

“You’re perfect.” Magnus tugged Alec to him, tucking his hand in Alec’s elbow, “Let’s go home. I want a shower and our bed.”

Alec nodded leading the way down the street. It was only two city blocks to the loft and it never seemed so long until this moment. This moment when Alec wanted what Magnus wanted. Their shower than their bed.


	5. The Wedding Part II

**Part V: The Wedding Part II**

Alec watched his brother dance with his now wife around the small dance floor as their first dance as a married couple. They had been together since they met at sixteen and it was love at first sight. Alec had the sad pleasure of saying he didn’t like Clary in the beginning; he felt like she was taking his best friend away as well as his first crush. He knew Jace would never return his boy crush feelings, but that didn’t stop him from having them. 

Alec smiled went he felt a set of arms circle his waist and Magnus rest his chin on his shoulder, “They look so happy together.”

It was almost three months since they lost their little brother and this was their first happy event as a family. This wedding like Izzy and Simon’s was held in the Lightwood family estate, however, his parents had yet to say anything to him. He heard his father rambling how Jace should have uninvited him, but that didn’t go very far. Max was supposed to be standing at the wedding altar with him and Jace. It was sad to be up there without him; he knew he couldn’t let that sadness overtake him. This was a happy day, a happy moment for Jace and Clary, and he wasn’t going to be sad. 

“Five years in the making.” Alec rubbed his hands over Magnus’ resting on his stomach, “They were truly love at first sight.”

Magnus grinned, “I think we know a little something about that.” He kissed Alec just behind the ear. 

“Wasn’t that lovely?” The DJ called out over the loudspeakers set up on either end of the large ballroom within the estate, “Let’s hear it for the new couple.” The crowd clapped, but Alec and Magnus kept their hands firmly on one another, “Alright, the waiters are coming around with drinks, let’s have the best man, Alec, and the matron of honor, Izzy, up here for some toasts.”

Alec twisted to give Magnus a light kiss before leaving his warm embrace and going towards the stage. He had not planned out a speech as he was hoping he wouldn’t have to give one. Since his falling out with his father he didn’t want to get in front of the large crowd of their family and friends. His mother had called him once and left him a voicemail taking her husband’s side and calling him an ungrateful child for being so disrespectful on the day of Max’s funeral. He almost deleted the voicemail, but he kept it to listen to it every time he got the urge to call either of his parents for any reason. 

Alec took the microphone from the DJ with a fake smile, he had many years of practice, “Jace has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Our families have been friends since before either of us were born and we were naturally best friends. It’s a great honor that I can be up here as one of the first to say congratulations to my best friends on his wedding day. Now, for anyone who knows us, knows that I was not Clary’s biggest fan in the beginning,” That comment earned him a few laughs and an air kiss from Clary, “I thought she was taking my best friend away from me and I hated her.” He winked at her, “But that ended quickly. She has this way of winning people over and I was no exception. She and Jace made each happy from day one, an easy, happy love that just bloomed. I couldn’t be happier for my brother and new sister. Congratulations. I love you both.” Alec raised his glass in the air, “Cheers.” The crowd around them offered up their cheers as Alec handed the mic over to Izzy who would be giving her speech on behalf of Clary.

Alec made his way back to Magnus with the fake smile plastered on his face, by the frown greeting him, he knew that Magnus could tell. Of course, Magnus could tell, his brain was yelling at him. His speech wasn’t nearly as fantastic as the one he gave for Izzy a year ago. 

“Babe,” Magnus gave him a small smile, “You let your parents get to you.”

“How do you know I’m just not sad over Max not being here?” Alec questioned. He turned his back to Magnus, but not before he saw his boyfriend arch an eyebrow at him, “Alright, shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.” He quipped back, but not with any heat, “Although, I’m curious. Why did you hate Clary so much?”

Alec did eye him then, “I’ve only ever talked to Clary and Izzy about this.” He spoke with sadness. 

“Yeah?” Magnus pulled Alec to him so they were face to face, in each other’s space, breathing each other’s air, “You were in love with Jace. He’s the reason you knew you were gay.” Magnus pointed out; again without heat. 

“Sort of.” Alec confirmed, “You okay?”

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t slightly jealous.” Magnus did have an edge to his voice then, “But it’s not like I was your first for anything.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Alec leaned in for a kiss; Magnus pulled back out of reach, “Jace might have been my first boyhood crush, but you are my first love. My only love.”

“What?” Magnus’ eyes roamed over Alec’s entire face; as if he was trying to pick apart a lie. 

Alec smiled, “You. Are. My. Only. Love.” He paused after each word to give them all meaning, “I never thought I would meet anyone like I met you. My parents always beat me down. Love wasn’t meant for my kind.” They both knew what he meant when he said those words, gay men couldn’t find real love according to his parents, “But I found you. I wouldn’t say I was a bed buddy slut, but I didn’t do relationships because deep down I believed what my parents said. No one would love me. I found the occasional bed buddy when I needed a release and moved on. Then you offered to come to my sister’s wedding. You actually did something so great for me just out of the kindness of your heart. I became so attracted to you in that hour conversation, but looking back I think I fell in love with you in that moment.”

Magnus couldn’t breathe. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. In his entire thirty-six-years, no one had ever given him a love speech so profound before, “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I think I fell in love with you from the moment I gave you that second beer. Listening to you made my heart bend and break and I knew I needed to help you.”

“Marry me.” Alec grinned at me, “Marry me.” He whispered again, “I don’t want to live without you.”

“Alec-”

“Losing Max made me realize that you don’t know what’s going to happen in life. Things happen every day, all day, and you never know when the freak accidents will happen.” Alec rubbed his hands up and down Magnus’ arms, “I can’t live without you.”

“Yes, I do.” Magnus smiled, “I do.” He laughed at the huge smile that graced Alec’s face, it was a real smile, and he got to put it there. 

“Let’s wait and tell the family when Jace and Clary get back from their honeymoon,” He looked at the stage, he noticed that Izzy was no longer up there, and they had missed her entire speech, “I want this to have their day.”

“I agree.” Magnus nodded, “They get today. I get tonight.”

“And every night.” Alec whispered, “Incoming.”

“Guys, did you even listen to me?” Izzy asked; coming over with Simon hot on her heels. 

“No,” Alec answered with a sigh as Magnus released him from his hold, “We were busy.”

“Whatever.” She waved him off, “My speech was better. You’re just jealous.” 

Alec smiled at her, “Yes, my darling little sister, it was.” He tugged Magnus to him, kissing his cheek, “She was always better in speech class then I was.” He pointed out as if he needed to, “Listen, we were talking. Sorry, I missed your speech. I’m sure it was lovely.” 

Magnus grinned at them, “I distracted him. I had to know about his ‘hate’ for Clary.”

“Oh.” Simone smiled, “So Clary and I were part of the same crowd at boarding school while Alec and Izzy were part of another crowd, the popular crowd. When Jace showed up, he bonded all of us.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Alec cut in, “We all happen to be from New York as well. Clary and Simon from the city and we are from out here. But now we all live in the city.” He sort of finished. 

Magnus nodded, “Well, I’m glad you live in the city.” He squeezed Alec’s hand in his, “I do find it odd you all ended up at the same boarding school across the country.”

“The school cost a lot of money,” Simon answered, “There were a lot of kids from New York there.” He pulled Izzy back against his chest so he could wrap his arms around her. “Or California.” 

“Had to bring up the hate, huh?” Clary and Jace came up to them, Clary speaking with a bright smile on her face. 

Alec nodded, “It was fitting.” He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, “Honey, I love you now, that’s the important part.”

“Jace, Clary, dears, we need you.” Maryse came up to the group, ignoring everyone else, “It’s time for the cake.”

“In a minute mom.” Jace quipped back to her; when she looked like she was going to say something he held up his hand, “This is my wedding and I’ll cut the cake when I fucking please. You have had something to say every time I’ve been around Alec and Magnus and I’ve had enough. If you have anything else to say Clary and I will leave right here and right now.” He waited for her to say anything. The redness of her face pointed out that he was correct in his assumption on the situation, “Clary and I will go over the cake in a little while.”

“I can’t believe you would dare speak to me this way,” She hissed at him.

“I can’t believe you would take that bastard’s side after what he said to Alec on the day of Max’s funeral, but here we all are-” He spoke with a light, airy tone that held no malice. He was speaking the honest truth, “-living with the decisions we’ve made.”

“Jace, that’s enough.” Alec cut him off with a firm, elder brother voice, “Go cut your cake, now.”

Jace glared at Alec, “Is that an order?”

“Yes, as your older brother, I am telling you. Go cut the cake with your lovely bride.” He used his hand to push on Clary to get her help. He loved his siblings, but he didn’t need them picking up his battles for him. His battle with their parents was between them and he didn’t want that to affect them, “Go, please.”

Jace nodded and took Clary’s hand in his to follow his mother, who turned from the group without a care to Alec. 

“Izzy, go with Jace and keep him from fighting with mom and dad. Magnus and I are going to sneak out and head home.” Alec didn’t want to look at her. He knew she would try and protest, but thankfully she just responded with an ‘I love you’ and left them. 

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand again, “I love you, and I promise you, you will never be treated that way again.”

Alec looked up to Magnus; meeting his eyes with a smile, “How did I get so lucky?”

“The same way I did.” Magnus leaned in for a simple kiss, “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Nice long nighttime drive back to the city with the love of my life.” Alec grinned, “I love it.”

 

**.The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel… Malec wedding… I like it. I honestly didn’t mean for this to be this dark and sad, but it just flowed that way. As you guys know I pull everything I write from my life experiences and I had a death in my family recently and that is all. Thanks for sticking it out my lovelies! But since this is a Wedding Series, we have a wedding in each part, and we have one more Lightwood Sibling that needs to be married so yes, indeed, there will be one more part. But as you also have learned, I am never that simple, and I will have a trick up my sleeve. I have only written part of it. So expect it soon. – Love, BellaMorgan


End file.
